Star Wars Rebel Guardians trailer
by The Reaper13
Summary: My attempt in a trailer for an upcoming story I am working on and will come out in the future. More details are inside and this story will contain more than one chapter, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings children to a little small trailer I decided to make for an upcoming story I'm planning to make. Thanks to my two friends for their help on this and also I decided there will be three sneak peak chapters so you guys know what to expect. Now this is going to be a crossover involving Star Wars and Guardians of the Galaxy. Will I give out more information about this story?**

**You will have to tune in for each chapter to find out. I don't own anything of Star Wars or Guardians of the Galaxy. Both of which are own by Disney (EVIL!) and I only own my OCs. Let the trailer begin bitches!**

_Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

_Before the Force was unleashed…_

_Before a rebellion was born…_

_Before a new hope…_

_Before the return of the Jedi…_

_A galaxy is ruled in tyranny where there is no freedom, only darkness, fear, and death._

_A galaxy where the Jedi are being hunted down, the Sith have risen again, and there is no hope._

_But soon a group of people will join together to rise up and protect the galaxy during it's time of darkness. _

_A group of renegades…_

_A group of outcasts…_

_A group that will become its guardians and will save it…_

In a small diner a male human is sitting next to a female Togruta, a raccoon, a large tree creature, and a female human eating quietly without saying a word.

_*Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede beings to play*_

**_Star Wars Rebel Guardians_**

**I hope you all like how this went. Yeah not a good trailer, but hey I tried my best. You will get to see more of the sneak peak chapters in the future. It will take time, but they will appear in due time. **

**If you guys like how went then please leave a review, but if you didn't like this then don't leave a flame or negative review. Oh and if anyone can find me a cool picture for a ship to use here then leave me a link please online. Just separate it so it can show. See you all next time and now play "Hooked on a Feeling" again! **

***Hook on a Feeling begins to play***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody!**

**Everybody: Hi Dr. Nick!**

**I'm not Dr. Nick! (Pulls out a grenade and blow up everyone) Anyways, welcome to another chapter that I plan to make into a long story. For now though I wanted to leave this so you guys can read it and I'll see how many like it. I finished watching the movie "Guardians of the Galaxy" again. Why?**

**Because it's an awesome movie that's why! It was funny, cool, and it inspired me to make this. Now this took me a long time to make since I wanted to make sure this is good for you guys. But thanks to my friends who remain anonymous, but one is a fan of my work, yay! **

**Now if you guys like this and want to see more of this I will make the long version of the story. For now though this is a one-shot and I hope you all like this. Wait a minute. Of course you guys will like it.**

**My past stories are proof of it. Not to mention this is Star Wars related, which do end up doing well on FanFic. I don't own anything from Star Wars, which is own by Disney (EVIL!), just my OC. So without any further ado, let the story begin!**

**What to do?**

_Coruscant (20 BBY)_

"I have to sort this out on my own, without the council, and without you," she turned away from the man who she called her brother unable to look at him.

"I understand," he replied. "More than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."

"I know," she replied giving him her final answer before walking down the temple stairs.

As she makes her way down she begins thinking about everything that has happened. She was framed for murder, her best friend betrayed her, the Council didn't believe her, and they thought if they apologized to her she would stay.

She makes it to the bottom, but is stopped when her Astro-droid R7-A7 followed her with her things. She smiles happily and grabs her backpack with her things inside.

"Thank you R7," she said as she continued walking with R7 following her.

They continued walking what seems like hours without any clue on where they are going. She didn't care though, she just wanted to get away from the Jedi Temple and everyone who she thought were her friends.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her stomach growling. She looks around and sees she is in the lower parts of the city. She sees a diner nearby and checks to see if she has any money. Thankfully she did, but only enough for one small meal.

It will have to do, she thought as she makes her way inside with R7. They go inside and finds there isn't that many people around.

Good, she thought as she makes her way towards her seat. A waiter droid comes by and takes her order.

She picked the cheapest meal they had and waits for it to come. While that happens she begins going over her options of where she is going to go.

She could go see Padme if she'll lend her a ship so she can leave. If she does, where will she go?

She could go to see Lux, but after what happened on Onderon and how he is a Senator for the Republic it might not be a good place to go. She wanted to get away from the war, which is hard to since almost every planet in every system is involved in the war.

Not to mention now that she is out of the Order, where she is going to go without running into some old enemies. She made a lot of enemies since she joined the war.

From bounty hunters, slavers, assassins, the whole nine yards. If they knew she was no longer with the Jedi, they would try getting to her.

That includes the Separatist. Sure she wasn't a Jedi anymore, but she does know some military secrets that the Republic's enemies would love to get their hands on.

She could try finding Assajj Ventress, since she did owe her an apology for accusing her of framing her. But, since she is no longer a Jedi that means she can't hold up her end of the deal she made with her. That means she could try turning her in to anyone she wants for money. She doubts it, but she can't take that risk.

"Good job, Ahsoka," she muttered to herself. "You left the Temple without any ideas of where you are going to go and without planning ahead."

She didn't have her lightsabers to use for protection, she doesn't have any money to buy for a place to start over, and if she goes out into the galaxy alone there is a good chance she will run into trouble.

"What will I do?" she asked herself hoping the answer to her problem will appear.

"What indeed," she then hears a familiar voice coming nearby.

She gets up from her seat and sees who it is. "Oh no, not you."

It was Cad Bane and two droids armed with blasters. "Hello child, it's been some time since we last saw each other."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the bounty hunter and kept her guard up. "I thought you were in jail."

"You should know no jail can hold me," as Bane sits down on a seat the owner of the diner hid in the back, while any customers that were in the building now left. "I heard you're no longer a Jedi."

"That's right," she replied she grabs a knife nearby, but knew it would do very little against the droids. "So if you were planning on capturing me for any bounty, you're out of luck."

"I wouldn't say that," said Bane as he begins laughing. "I know the Separatist would pay a lot of money for you and whatever secrets you have locked away in that pretty head of yours. Even if they don't pay, I know plenty of other people who wouldn't mind having someone as young as you as their slave."

The thought of being anyone's slave sickened her. There is no way she was going to let that happen. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that like you have a choice, but you don't," Bane snaps his fingers and suddenly the droids opened fire on her.

She dodges the attacks, but they charged at her so fast she barely had time to respond. They grab her arms and pin her to the wall. R7 tried to get involved, but Bane kicked the astro-droid away. Ahsoka struggled to break free from the grip of the droids, but it was no use.

"Let me go, Bane!" she decided to try bluffing her way out. "Even if I'm not a Jedi, my master will come to help me and he will make you pay."

"By the time he does, you'll be someone's little toy," Bane takes out a pair of cuffs and places them on the former Jedi's wrists keeping her from using the Force. "Now, let's get going."

As they are about to leave they hear someone sitting across from them, whistling. He is wearing what appears to be a black trench coat, dark blue jeans, black boots, and gloves.

"Now, you guys wouldn't be hassling that pretty lady, right?" he asked in a southern accent.

He moves his head up and shows what he looks like. He appears to be in his 20's, he shows he is wearing a long sleeve black shirt and has what appears to be metal armor on his chest, knees, and shoulders.

"Stand aside," said Bane aiming his gun at the stranger. "This doesn't concern you."

"No you're right it doesn't," the young man replied. "However, when I see a pretty lady being harassed by a rip-off of the Blue man group like you, well my spider-senses tells me she is in trouble and needs help."

Cad Bane stares at the boy confused by some of his statements like 'Blue man group' and 'Spider-senses'. He ignores it and responds. "Don't be stupid by trying to be a hero. You will live longer if you stay out of my way."

The boy continues to smile as he puts his feet up the edge of the table in front of him and takes a sip of his drink. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but I am going to do something stupid."

The astro-droid comes back and zaps Bane's leg. He kicks the droid away again, but the boy used this to push the table forward hitting the bounty hunter and causing him to drop his blaster. The boy gets up quickly, pulls out two blasters, and fires at the two droids shooting their heads off. He then quickly aims his guns at Bane opening fire at his blaster keeping it out of reach.

Bane sees his is unarmed and the boy has an aim for him. "Get up," said the boy. "Nice and slowly."

Bane does as the boy says and gets up with his hands up. "Sure," he replied. "I'll do that. Nice and slowly, right?"

Ahsoka then sees another blaster hidden in Bane's coat as he goes for it. "No!"

But as Bane opens fire, the boy drops and fires hitting the bounty hunter twice in the chest. He falls to the floor and takes his last breath before he dies.

Ahsoka sighed in relief glad that the boy didn't get killed and sees R7 rolling towards her. She kneels down and pet the droid on the head. "Thanks buddy."

R7 chirps in response as the boy walks towards Bane. He pulls out what appears to be keys and throws them at Ahsoka.

"Thanks," she replied as she gets the cuffs off. "Who are you?"

The boy was about to reply, when they hear some sirens coming from a distance. "I think we should take this somewhere more private?"

Ahsoka nods in agreement having dealt enough with the law for one day. She grabs her things and they head outside getting away from the diner.

Once they got far enough they arrived in a plaza where they stopped.

"Well, that was fun," said the boy as he sat down on a nearby bench. "So, what…hey where are you going?"

The boy noticed Ahsoka was walking away from him. He begins to follow her, but he stopped when she turned around looking like she was going to fight him.

"Easy, I'm just your friendly neighborhood guy who saved your butt back there," said the boy trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, how do I know you're not a bounty hunter who is trying to capture me?" she asked remaining suspicious of the boy, despite what he did for her.

The boy puts his hands down and begins laughing. "If I was a bounty hunter, then why didn't I keep you, a former Jedi cuffed?"

That was a good point. If he was a criminal he could have kept the cuffs on her to keep her from using the Force. But he didn't do that. He gave her the key and risked his life to save her.

She puts her hands down and apologized. "I'm sorry, I've just been having a bad few days."

The boy stops smiling and his expression changes to a sympathetic one. "I know what that is like."

She looks back at the boy and tries to start over. "Thanks for the help. I guess you know who I am then?"

"Ahsoka Tano," the boy answered as he runs down everything he knows about the girl. "Former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, one of the youngest and best Jedi the Order ever had, a beautiful and sexy Togruta Jedi, and a great pilot like her master. Was framed for murder, but the charges were dropped and was freed to do. Does that answer your question?"

She didn't look surprised by how much he knew about her and ignored the comments he made about her looks. "So, why did you help me back there?"

The boy shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I didn't want to see a pretty girl like you end up being some fat slobs' slave. That and there is another reason."

She knew there had to be a reason the boy saved her life. She could tell the moment they met. "What do you want then? Money? I don't have a lot and I don't have anything of valuable to trade."

"Well," the boy began as he approaches her. "There may be something you can do for me, if you know what I mean?"

Ahsoka's anger began to boil as she balls up her fist and punches the boy so hard she knocks him down.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked yelling in pain.

"You know why!" she shouted back in anger. "I thought you were a nice guy, but you turned out to be nothing but a big perv."

"Whoa, whoa back up a second," the boy began stopping for a moment as he holds his left side of his face where he got punched. "Where in anything I said mentioned me wanting something from you, sexually?"

"The way you said it made it sound like," she then realized the boy didn't actually mean what she thought he meant and regrets her actions. "I'm so sorry, I just thought you were one of those guys who well you know."

"I may enjoy having some nice sexual relations with women, but I will never ask for it after saving their lives," the boy replied as he heads back to the bench to rest.

Ahsoka feeling even worst follows him and sits down next to him. "I am sorry. I guess with everything I went through I haven't been able to trust anyone."

The boy stares at the young girl and could tell she does feel bad. He lets out a small sigh and tries cheering her up. "It's fine, no worries. You're not the first girl to ever punch me. But you are the first one to ever hit me as hard as you did. So, bravo."

Ahsoka takes the compliment and it made her smile a little. "So, what was it you wanted from me then?"

"Well," the boy gets up from his seat and stands in front of her. "I am a captain of a ship and a crew of outcasts that travel the galaxy helping people out. We take jobs like going after criminals for money or for free, we salvage anything we find for money or for our ship, and we're like Robin Hood by stealing from the rich to give to the poor."

"Robin who?" Ahsoka asked confused by who that is.

"Don't worry about it," the boy replied. "Anyways, our last pilot ended up quitting on us and now we need a new one. When I saw you in the diner I knew you would be the perfect choice to fly my ship. So what do you say? Do you want to join my crew and fly our ship?"

Ahsoka stares at the boy wondering if he was joking, but she could tell he wasn't. "You want me to join your crew and become an outlaw?"

"Whoa, who said we're outlaws?" the boy asked almost offended by what he was called. "Now granted we do break the rules, break some bones here and there, and we do get in trouble. But hey, we're not outlaws. We're just good people doing good deeds."

Ahsoka gets up from her seat and decides to give the boy his answer. "No. I'm sorry, but after what I went through the last thing I want to do is join some crew and get more involved in this war or anything relating to it. So thanks, but no thanks."

Ahsoka grabs her things and begins taking off, when the boy continues talking.

"What will happen when you run into trouble?" he asked causing her to stop. "With a galaxy this big and the war being everywhere, finding a quiet place to be at peace is almost impossible, especially people with a past like yours."

She turns around and faces the boy. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The boy approaches her with his expression looking serious. "You're a former Jedi. You think walking away from everything, including the enemies you made will go disappear? It's not that simple. In the end your past will come back to bite you on the ass and Bane is proof of it."

She begins to pay close attention to what the boy is saying. Knowing he is right and her actions in the war will not be forgotten by anyone.

"There will be others," the boy continued. "Not just from the criminal side, from the Separatist side too. You know Count Dooku will do whatever it takes to win this war, even if that means capturing anyone with information that can help him. I don't know about you, but I would hate to see what a monster like him would do to someone pretty like you. And we both know the Jedi wouldn't be able to do much about it since you are no longer with them."

She knew he was right. The Republic wouldn't bother sending any forces to help rescue any former Jedi who left the Order and was captured by the Separatist. If they had any valuable information sure, but that's the problem with her. She didn't know any valuable information for the Separatist to use.

She wasn't brought in to important meetings because of her rank and any information she does know is old so it would be useless. Anything the Separatist think they can get out of her will be for nothing.

"I'm giving you a second chance to start a new life. A chance to start anew and help people without any pressure or stress" said the boy as he places his hand on her shoulder. "If you don't like it, then you can leave. If you choose to say no to my offer, then that's fine and I'll walk away."

She wanted to say 'no' so he can leave and she can find her own path. However, she knew with the many enemies still out there to try capturing her that maybe it would be better to be with someone who saved her life. At least until she decides where she will go. Once she does then she can leave.

"I'll join you," she replied.

The boy began smiling and extends his hand to her. "Let's shake on it."

She hesitated for a moment, but then shakes his hand. "So, where's your ship?"

"Right here," he snaps his finger and a large ship appeared over them. It begins to land nearby and a landing ramp begins to open. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, but do you mind if we stop by somewhere first?" she asked wanting to visit a planet before officially joining the boy's crew.

"Sure," the boy replied. "Where to?"

"Shili," both her and R7 begin making their way up the ramp, when she stopped halfway. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"I'll tell you mine," the boy began as he walks up the ramp and stops in front of her. "If you tell me yours first."

"You already know it," she replied placing her hand on her hip.

"I know, but I still want to hear it," the boy explained.

She rolls her eyes and decides to tell him. "My name is Ahsoka Tano, what is yours?"

He extends his hand towards her and smiles. "Nice to meet you Ahsoka. My name is Jackson Quill, or Jack for short."

She smiles back and shakes his hand. "Me too."

**Nice way to start things off, huh? Is Ahsoka going to stick around with this Jackson Quill? How did he get to the Star Wars universe? Didn't this movie happen long ago in a galaxy far, far away? **

**Then the movie's theme song and we see the opening credits. So doesn't that mean this whole thing happened before the day the movie came out? I don't think it matters, right? This is FanFiction, we can do whatever we want.**

**Also yes this is not Peter Quill, but does that mean this is not going to be a Guardians of the Galaxy/Star Wars crossover? It is, but like I said before it's going to be different. It's not exactly going to be like from the movie/comic. It's going to be my version, but I hope you all like this. **

**Everybody does things like this, as long as it's not insane. If you guys like this and want me to make the long story then leave reviews. If you didn't like this, then why are you reviewing it and leaving hurtful comments? Not cool people, see you all later! (Runs into the window, but it doesn't break) stupid reinforce window. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is here guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had to make sure I did this well and I got some reviews from the last chapter. Glad I did and glad you all enjoyed the chapters. You guys are awesome and now you get a free cookie. **

**Now then as you know last time we saw Jack meet Ahsoka and he is my OC version of Peter Jason Quill. This story will also take place between after Revenge of the Sith and before New Hope. Also no this isn't going to happen during the new Rebels TV series. So no chances of them appearing in this story…or will they? **

**Now, let's go on with the disclaimer! I don't own anything of Star Wars, Guardians of the Galaxy, or anything else Disney owns which sucks a lot. It's evil! All right, so let the third chapter begin!**

**Meet the kick-ass girl**

_Zygerria (17 BBY)_

The home world of the Zygerrians, a group of feline-aliens that are involved in the slave business. The planet was once ruled by Queen Miraj Scintel. That was until she was betrayed by her prime minister, Atai Molec. He betrayed his queen, who was killed by the Separatist leader and Sith Lord, Count Dooku.

Atai now rules the planet and has brought in more slaves to be sold across the galaxy. After assisting with Count Dooku, they have been able to get more slaves to be sold. With the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order, there is no stopping the Zygerrians from restoring their empire to its glory. The Galactic Empire doesn't bother trying to stop them since they are more focused on hunting the surviving Jedi.

Atai Molec, is in his throne room after being told that his men captured a Togruta teenager. She appeared to be wearing a slave outfit, but was not branded. So he ordered his men to bring the woman to him. The doors soon open and his men bring in the teenager, with a shock collar around her neck.

Molec approaches the teenager notices something familiar about her. She appears to be 18 years of age, she is wearing a slave outfit (same one Leia wore) that showed her features quiet well, and the look in her eyes made him realize who she is.

Yes, he remembers her, he thought. The same defiant look in her eyes that he saw from the Padawan a year ago.

He began laughing. "So, you're still alive. I knew I would find you again and now you belong to me."

She spits into his face causing him to growl. As he wipes the spit from his face, he slaps her knocking her to the floor before the guards lifted her up. Despite being slapped she still kept a stern look. He then grabs her by the neck, and gently chokes her.

"Processing you would be a waste of time," he answered before releasing her as he grabs his whip. "Doing things my way, will make it more fun for me."

Just before he could whip her, the doors opened. They all look over to see a human wearing a black trench coat, dark blue jeans, black long sleeve t-shirt, black boots, gloves, and armor around the chest.

"Lucy! I'm home!" Two guards aim their blasters at the human, who raises his hands. "Whoa, whoa, what is with the hostility? I didn't come here to fight you guys, not yet at least."

"Who are you?" Atai asked. "A Jedi, like her?"

The human makes a buzzing sound. "Wrong answer, please try again."

Atai growls in annoyance as he motions for his guards to bring the human forward. After checking to see if he has any weapons they motion for their king that he is clean.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And how did you get passed by men?"

"That's an easy answer. I took out a ball of yarn then threw it at them so they can play with it," this confused Atai and his guards. "Really? But, you guys are cats, you should love balls of yarn. I mean my sister's cat loves playing with balls of yarn, but only if the yarn is white not black. I always wondered if the cat is racist, but then again I doubt you guys know what racism is much right?"

Atai punches the human, causing the former Jedi to response angrily, which caught the attention of the ruler of Zygerria.

"So you know this human after all," he replied in a cocky attitude as he motions for his men to lift the human up. "Are you friends with this Jedi?"

The human shook his head and response with an attitude. "No, she's my lover and we make love every day. I made love with her in bed, in the bathroom, the living room, and on your throne while you slept."

The Zygerrian King punches the human in the face, causing the human's friend to try to help him. The guards kept her at bay and he knew she wouldn't be able to use the Force without risking getting shocked.

The guards lift the human up as Atai activates his whip. "I'll ask you one more time, who are you?"

The human still had that smug smile on his face as he spits out some blood of his to the floor. "I go by many names, but I have one that you guys might recognize. I'm Starlord and I'm your worst nightmare."

"You're who?" Atari asked confused.

The smirk was gone and was replaced by shock. "Wait, seriously? You don't know who I am? I'm Starlord. I'm like one of the most wanted men on the Empire's wanted list after I blew up ten Imperial Ships."

"Three," the girl replied. "You blew up three Imperial Ships and to be honest, two of them were accidental. The third was more just to show off."

"Hey! Stop killing my reputation," Starlord shouted towards his friend. "You see this is probably the reason these guys don't know who I am."

"They probably don't know who you are because you don't do anything impressive," she replied causing her friend to gasped loudly.

"How dare you? I do awesome shit," he replied. "Shit that you've probably haven't seen before."

"Enough!" Atai shouted punching Starlord again in the face. "I don't care who you are. However, since you claim to be valuable to the Empire, then I will sell you. As for your friend, I am going to keep her to be my new slave."

Starlord turns around cracking the side of his neck. "First of all, you should let one of your boys' do you're punching for you. And secondly, if you try that one more time I am going to break your arm."

Atai begins laughing as he motions for his guards to lift the boy up. "I would like to see you try."

Starlord turns towards Ahsoka and winks at her giving her the signal. She nods while the guards holding her look on confused.

"Okay," Starlord replied.

He moves forward as the guards hold him. He then pushes back elbowing one of the guards on the face. Atai throws a punch, but Starlord ducks hitting the same guard in the face. He gets behind the guard and pushes him towards Atai knocking them both down, and he then grabs the whip hitting the guard in the face with it.

The third guard goes after the human, but then Ahsoka kicks him in the gut. She then elbows the guard in the face and then kicks him in the back knocking him down. The guard she first knocked out looks up and stares at her shocked when she sees her body change. She suddenly begins to change forms as she goes from a Togruta to a human with tan skin, green eyes, and black hair.

"What's the matter?" she asked mocking them. "You don't think I look pretty? How about this?"

She transforms into a female Zygerrian and begins laughing. The guards charge at her, but she ducks their attacks and jumps up transforming back into her first form then delivers a swift kick hitting them in the face. She runs up one of the guards kicking him in the chest hard, sending him towards the wall.

The other guard swings his fists at her, but she dodges them. He charges at her, but then she slides between his legs and kicks up. She then begins deliver multiple kicks to the face staggering the guard. She runs at him, wraps her legs around his neck, and then tosses him towards the throne breaking it.

The other guard begins to recover, but she runs at him and she slams his head into the wall knocking him out. She sees Atai nearby going for the whip, but is blasted in the shoulder. She looks over and sees Starlord holding a blaster that appeared from his sleeve. He pulls out a shock collar ad puts it around the Zygerrian's neck.

"All part of the plan," said Starlord as gives a wink to his friend. "I told you this would work."

"Yeah, I still don't get why Ahsoka didn't go through with this," said the woman as she turns back to her regular form. "And why I have to wear this stupid getup."

"I don't know, you look good in that outfit Mesh'la," said Starlord earning a slap in the back of the head from his friend. "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot. Tell me you brought my things," she asked.

Starlord hands her a bag, which she takes and leaves the room. He uses this time to pull out his communicator and contacts the others.

"Ahsoka, you there?"

"I'm here," she replied. "Are you guys almost done?"

"Almost," Starlord replied. "Just waiting for Mesha to finish changing. Have the ship ready for takeoff."

"You got it, Jack," as Jack puts away his communicator the doors are forced open as five guards come into the room. They look around and see the unconscious guards.

"Late to the parties, eh boys?" he activates his helmet that appears around his face. "Let's play."

The guards charged at him, but then Starlord activates his jet boots causing him to fly over them. He then takes out his Quad Blasters and opens fire taking out two of the guards. The three other guards take out their blasters and opened fire. He dodges the attacks and flies around.

"You're going to need to do better than that!" he flies towards them and then moves his feet up so his jet boots can burn two of the guards.

The third tackles him, but is blasted by his blaster electrocuting him. Starlord gets up and is about to shoot the other two guards, when they are shot in the head by Mesh'la who is now wearing her black and silver Mandalorian armor along with a jet pack and boots.

"I had that!" Jack shouted.

"Well, I got them instead," she replied as Atai begins waking up. "Sleep well?"

"You!" he tries to attack her, but she presses a button and he collar begins shocking him knocking him out.

"Shall we go before we run into trouble?" she asked.

"Yep, I bet by now Rocket and Groot already set up the bombs," he grabs the knocked out Zygerrian leader and begins dragging him away.

More guards spotted them and begin to open fire. Mesh'la throws a grenade at them and causes them to jump out of the way as it detonates. They continued running until they ran into a nearby room, locking the door. They head towards the balcony where they see a patio below.

"You got him?" he asked to his friend.

She wraps a cable around him and activates her jetpack. "You got a way to handle those guys?"

He pulls out an explosive and places it on the door just as the guards began trying to break it down. "Go!"

Mesh'la uses her jetpack to fly up, while lifting the knocked out Zygerrian. They begin to head down below, while Starlord jumps on the railing and pulls out a detonator.

The guards break through, but see what the human is holding. "Hasta la vista, baby."

He detonates the explosive and jumps off just as the explosion takes out the guards. He uses his jet boots to gently land on the ground where he sees his friend gagging the Zygerrian's mouth with a dirty sock and duct tape.

"Is that necessary?" he asked her.

"He woke up and began bitching," she replied as she pulls out her blaster. "Where are they?"

"They should be here soon," he then notices more guards appeared as they aim their weapons at them. "At least I hope they do."

Mesh'la grabs the Zygerrian king and moves a knife near his neck. "Take another step and I'll kill your king."

The guards however didn't lower their weapons and look ready to kill them. "Well, it looks like they don't care huh?" As the guards begin approaching them, Starlord grabs his friend's arm. "Let's fly!"

They jumped off the patio and the guards look on shocked at what they did. They begin moving towards where they fell, when a large ship appeared with the trio on top of it.

"Sorry we can't stay for long!" Starlord shouted as his friend gets in the ship with the Zygerrian leader. "But we'll just leave you with a little gift. Ahsoka, would you like to do the honor?"

"With pleasure," said Ahsoka in the cockpit.

"Play my music!" Starlord shouted as he gets in the ship just as *Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC* begins to play.

Ahsoka presses a button on the ship causing an explosion to erupt as the palace and other buildings around begin to blow up. The Zygerrian soldiers begin running off, while many ships around the facility begin to leave. The once Zygerrian empire has now been reduce to ruins.

Inside the ship Mesh'la throws the Zygerrian leader in the holding cell as Starlord enters the room. "See? My brilliant plan worked like a charm?"

Mesh'la stares at him with an annoyed look. "Next time you make a plan, make sure it doesn't involve me wearing an outfit like the one you had me use."

She walks passed him and heads out of the room. Jack begins to snicker and turns towards the Zygerrian leader.

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you," he said. "We're going to take you to jail and make sure you never hurt someone else ever again.

He pulls out a pair of headphones. He puts them over his ears as *I want you back by the Jackson 5* begins to play. He begins to do a little dance as he walks out of the room, while singing to the song.

**Say hello to Mesh'la, Jackson Quill/Starlord's friend. More about her will be revealed when the long version of this story begins. I want to thank my friends for their help on this and I want to thank everyone for the support of the last chapter. More will of the other crew will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tune. **

**Leave some reviews to let me know what you guys thought, but if you didn't like this then don't leave a review or a flame review. Seriously people who leave those reviews are jerks. The next chapter will appear, when Hell freezes! [Throws down a smoke bomb, but when the smoke cleared I barely made it to the door] Fine, it will be on soon, happy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth and final sneak peak of this story. Thanks guys for the reviews and support that this has gotten showing how many people want this story to happen. When will the story begin? Who will appear in it from Guardians of the Galaxy?**

**Be patients my children you will find out and also the date it will be released will be revealed at the end. With classes going on I don't have much time to work on it fully, but once I do finish up some of my current work and classes then I will write on this. Remember, be patient. Patient!**

**I don't own anything from Star Wars, Guardians of the Galaxy, or anything Disney (EVIL!) owns, just my OC. Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Meet the raccoon and a tree**

_Tatooine (16 BBY)_

It has been three years since the Clone Wars ended and three years since the Galactic Empire was born. With the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order, crime has increased allowing new criminals to rise. Even though Imperial Soldiers have been stationed across the galaxy, even on planets like Tatooine. Jabba the Hutt during the Clone Wars made a deal with the Republic that allows them to be allies.

Even after the war the alliance continues with Jabba the Hutt allowing Imperial Soldiers to stand guard around the cities on the planet. Despite them being around, they do little to stop any illegal crimes that occur. If any Jedi are found hiding on the planet, they will seek out them out and kill. Anything else that doesn't appear as a threat to the Empire, they will not do.

In one of the planets called, Mos Eisley there are several Imperial Soldiers nearby who were told about a Jedi hiding on the planet. As they search for the Jedi, they are being watched by two outlaws who are on the planet on a job.

"Sheesh, look at these guys. You think the least they can do is handle the crimes going on around the galaxy," said a small Raccoon dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit. "Instead they spend most of their time looking for any Jedi and rebels against the Empire. It's pathetic, what do you th-…Groot, where are you?"

He looks over and sees his large tree friend arguing with a Toydarian after messing with one of his droids.

"Groot, leave the guy alone come on we're on a job," said the raccoon as he lets out a loud yawn. "A boring one. Seriously, just because we…"

Groot walks over glaring at him.

"Fine, just because I blew up the kitchen doesn't mean we should be punished for doing this boring mission," he then begins receiving a message on his communicator. He pulls it out and answers. "What's up, Jack?"

"Rocket, did you guys finish finding a new fridge?" Jack asked.

Rocket lets out an annoyed sigh. "Not yet, but seriously why do you want us to go find a new fridge? I mean I know we blew up the last one, but I still think this is something you or the girls would do."

"The girls are busy looking for an old friend of Soka and I'm busy fixing the damage you made," Jack explained. "Just try to find a working fridge that isn't a piece of junk and will last long enough until we find a better one."

"Kind of hard to do that since this entire planet is filled with junks," Rocket replied as Groot takes a long sip of water from the container he brought with him. "By the way we've been searching for an hour now finding nothing and Groot is down to his last container of water."

"I'm not surprise, especially how hot the planet is," said Jack. "Keep looking and if you guys don't find anything in an hour then come back. And remember don't get in trouble."

"Yeah, yeah we know," said Rocket as he puts the communicator away he begins receiving an alert off his holo-pad. "What do we have here?"

He checks it and sees it's alerting him of a criminal that is worth over a million credits. The holo-pad shows the criminal is Aurra Sing and is wanted.

"Looks like we got ourselves a winner," said Rocket as he takes out his weapon.

"I am Groot," said Groot reminding him what they are here to do.

"I know, I know, but hey with this money we'll be able to buy more than one fridge," Rocket explained noticing where Aurra is going. "What do you say, buddy?"

Groot thought about it for a moment, before he replied. "I am Groot."

Rocket begins to smile. "All right, let's get going."

_Canteen_

Aurra Sing walks into the building where it's filled with different criminals drinking, talking to one another, or others who just want to be left alone. Rocket and Groot walk into the room trying not to get any attention from the other criminals. As they head to the opposite side of the room from their target, they notice her not watching them. To them this is going to make things easy.

As they prepare to attack her, they begin receiving a message. Rocket takes out his communicator and answers it in a low voice.

"A little busy, what do you want?"

"Where are you guys?" Mesh'la asked.

"We're um looking for a fridge," Rocket replied noticing Aurra speaking to someone. "We'll call you back later."

"Hold on, I need to ask Groot a question," Rocket sighed in annoyance and hands the communicator to Groot. "Groot, be honest. Are you guys working?"

Rocket motions for Groot not to tell her the truth, but he replied in a way that gave Mesh'la her answer. "I am Groot."

"I knew it," she replied. "What are you two doing?"

Rocket takes the communicator. "Look we'll get the fridge later. Right now we found someone who will be able to buy us a fridge and maybe that sword you wanted to buy on Naboo."

There was a silent moment from Mesh'la for a minute before she finally replied. "Make sure not to take too long and don't get caught."

"We know," Rocket replied as they head towards Aurra, who notices them. "All right girly, here's the deal. We know who you are and you can probably guess why we're here. You can give up and come with us quietly or we do this my way, which I hope you pick. What's it going to be?"

Aurra didn't seem concerned as her lips form into a cocky smile. "If by your way you mean my friends killing you two," she snaps her finger causing every criminal in the room to get up from their seat to surround Groot and Rocket. "Then I choose your way."

Rocket looks around a bit surprised by this turn of events. "You knew?"

"Of course," she replied getting up from her seat. "I also know who you work for. That is why while my friends deal with you, I'm going to go pay your friends a visit," she then turns towards the men. "Enjoy killing the vermin and his pet."

She then begins walking out while laughing. Not knowing all she did was pretty much tick off Rocket.

"No one calls me vermin," he replied angrily. "I'm am so going to kill her."

"Shut it, vermin!" said a Zabrak. "You're not going anywhere."

Rocket's anger began to rise when he was called vermin, again. "You boys better get out of our way. We're not the kind to mess around with."

This only caused the criminals to laugh, which only further pushed Rocket's temper.

"Oh we're so scared, "said a human with a disfigure nose. "You don't scare us. We're all wanted and dangerous men. In fact, I've got the death sentence on twelve systems."

"Is that so?" Rocket asked as the human's friend, an Aqualish tries attacking him.

Only for him to miss and Rocket tackles the human down and begins attacking him. The other criminals tackle Groot down, but he used his super strength to knock them off him. He then thrust his arm forward creating a large vine arm that went through three men. He then began swinging it side to side slamming into other criminals, while letting out a loud yell.

He continues this for almost half a minute before he stops and sees Rocket has finished beating up the human, injuring his right eye. He gets off the human and begins to calm down, with Groot looking at him.

"Okay, so maybe Mesh'la is right. I do need to work on my temper, but we'll work on that after we get Sing," he takes out his weapon and they head out. They run out of the canteen and spot Aurra Sing leaving a building. "There she is!"

Aurra spots the two so she pulls out her blaster and opens fire. They dodge the attack and see she is taking off.

"Come on!" Rocket and Groot take off after Aurra Sing as she runs through a crowd hoping to lose the two. "Groot, I'll take the high road and you take the low road."

Groot nods as Rocket runs up a wall and begins chasing Aurra on top of the buildings, while Groot carefully makes his way through the crowd. Aurra sees Rocket and opens fire on him, but he manages to dodge the attack and keep up with her. She sees some crates nearby and opens fire causing them to fall in front of Groot blocking his path. She sees it as a way to slow the big tree humanoid down, while she deals with the vermin.

She passes through an alley as Rocket follows her, but notices she is gone. He takes out his weapon and carefully looks around to make sure she didn't hide somewhere. As he looks around he hears something nearby and ducks out of the way as Aurra Sing opens fire. He takes cover behind a wall, but dropped his gun.

"You should have stayed out of my way, vermin!" she shouted as she continues opening fire. "I wouldn't have come after you and your tree friend since you two are not worth as much as you friends. Still, I know plenty of rich people from the Empire who I'm sure wouldn't mind having a pet vermin like you."

Rocket remained calm and tried to find a way out of the predictament he is in. "I don't think that would be a wise idea. I tend to rip people's eyes out when they try making me their pet."

"Then I guess that leaves killing you and your friends," said Aurra as she gets a better aim at Rocket. "Any last words?"

Rocket looks over and begins to smile. "As my friend would say, 'say hello to my little' or this case, big friend."

Aurra hears something behind her and turns around to open fire, but Groot catches her arm and lifts her into the air. She tries kicking him, but it has no effect on him. He brings some pressure on her arm forcing her to drop her blaster and yell a little. She pulls out another blaster from her back and opens fire causing Groot to let her go.

She jumps off the roof and begins running off. Rocket sees this chance and grabs his gun.

"I live for the simple things. Like how much this is going to hurt," he takes aim and fire a shock blast that hits Aurra Sing knocking her down. They walk over and check on her. "All right, get the sack and let's go."

But as they are about to leave they hear someone behind them. "Hold it right there!" they see a couple of Storm Troopers approach them, aiming their weapons at them. "You're under arrest!"

Rocket sighed in annoyance. "Just great."

Three hour later

Mesh'la is sitting on a couch on the ship groaning loudly. Ahsoka and Jack walk in seeing this.

"Mesh, relax they'll bring the fridge back and hopefully some food," said Jack trying to get his friend to stop groaning.

"That's easy for you to say. I know you and your girlfriend already ate, while I am sitting here withering away," she replied in a dramatic tone.

Ahsoka sighed in annoyance. "We're not dating, you know that."

"I choose to believe otherwise," she replied, when she hears the door open and in comes their friends. "Finally! Where were you two?"

Rocket cleared his throat. "We um ran into some complications."

Jack sighed. "Please tell me you two didn't forget the fridge or got into any trouble?"

"The fridge we didn't forget," Rocket replied as Groot sets down a fridge. "But we might have run into some small problems. Nothing we couldn't handle."

Mesh'la pushed her two friends aside and begins hugging the fridge. "Finally! Oh and did you bring that lady or guy whatever for the cash?"

"What is she talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am Groot," Groot replied.

"You guys lost the bounty?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms. "You guys were doing a job, when we told you not to?"

"Well the opportunity presented itself and we thought with the extra cash we could use it to do something nice for ours friends," Rocket then begins scratching the back of his head nervously. "But we ran into some Imperial Troopers forcing us to leave the bounty and it took us hours to lose them since each time we beat some up, more appeared. However, we still ended up bringing the fridge as promised. So I say we still kept our word, regardless."

Jack thinks about what his friend said and then shrugs his shoulders. "I guess that is true, and thankfully everything turned out well, right Mesh?"

Mesh'la's expression turned into a dark mood after checking the fridge inside. "Where is the food?"

"Groot?" Groot asked when he and Rocket realized what they forgot.

"Oh the um food. We kind of forgot it?" Rocket replied nervously until he sees Mesh'la pull out her gun. "Run!"

Rocket and Groot take off running as Mesh'la begins chasing them. "Get back here! I'm going to kill you both! Do you know how long I have been waiting here for you two to get back! I'm fucking starving!"

"Well, I kind of figured this was going to happen," said Jack who decides not to step in to help his friends.

"Does this mean we're going to get the food?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes and before Mesh'la kills them both," Jack replied as the two leave the room to get the food, while their friends continued their bickering.

**That's the end of the final chapter of my trailer story. How many like me bringing in Rocket and Groot into the story? How many recognized the human Rocket attacked? And how many think they will survive Mesh'la's wrath before their friends come back with food?**

**Well, you'll have to tune in to the full-length story, which I hope to have ready by January. Yeah, it's going to take a while for it to come out guys. Why? Because I have fucking classes!**

**I hate it, but be patient guys and it will come soon. Anyways, if you guys enjoyed how this went then leave me some reviews, but if you didn't like this then don't leave flame or hateful reviews. I'm serious, don't make me unleash Mesh'la on you. Anyways, take care my children and see you all next time!**

**Oh yeah I'm not jumping out the window this time. I ran out of windows to replace and I ain't paying to get new ones. I'm not made of money. BYE!**


End file.
